To be loved
by Gamer Chinchilla
Summary: Zexion is given a potion by a few of the other organization members as part of their matchmaker plot. Chaos ensues. Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

Just a one-shot… for now. BUWAHAHAHAHAHAH

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own **THIS PLOT**! No stealing~

_---Zexion---_

I yawned and stretched. My fingers cracked as I pushed them against the headboard of my bed. _Just another day in this horrid castle._ I thought. Flinging my legs over the side of my bed I gave in a opened my eyes. Everything just how I left it. I reached over grab my Lexicon, but froze. Something's off. I bet Demyx knows. He knows every prank or odd occurrence going on in this place.

"DEMYX?" I yelled. My hand shot to my throat. That isn't my voice… I glance down at myself and scream in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I jump backwards and slam into the wall blocking the left side of my bed from the outside world. My door slams open to reveal my mullet-hawk haired friend. I give him a horrified look and glance back down at myself. The black button-down shirt I wore to bed was unchanged. The first three buttons where undone, (I hate being hot while I sleep… you know what I mean.) where giving a very… erotic view of part of the breast I never knew I had. My gray striped sweat pants where handing off my hip more then usual. My boxers… something was _missing_.

"DEMYX! WHY THE FUCK AM I A _**GIRL**_?!" He flinched. I don't blame him. He doesn't like swearing, and I only swear if I'm _very_ unset.

"H- w-what?" He was staring. Staring and blushing. More specifically, staring at my **chest**!

"Stop ogling and answer the question!" Blood rushed to my face as I glared at him.

"I don't know!" He flailed as he ceased his staring contest with my breast.

"Shouldn't you be the one to know if something like this happens? Like in your Syfy experiment shows…" I trailed off when an explanation revealed itself. I looked up at Demyx.

"Vexen!" We both shouted. I leaped off my bed and ran past Demyx, I held out my hands to prevent the upcoming collision with the wall. That's when I realized my hair was several inches longer then I remember it was when I went to bed last night. I ran my fingers through it and growled. "DAMNIT!"

I shot down the hall with Demyx on my tail, towards where Vexen would most likely be found. The kitchen. Despite what most people think, Vexen does a lot of his experiments in the kitchen instead of his lab.

I started shouting before I even got to the destination, "VEXEN! I'M GOING TO MAKE A REPLICA OF YOU AND KILL IT, THEN MAKE ANOTHER AND KILL THAT ONE TOO," We reached the kitchen. I shoved the doors open and continued my threat, "AND THEN KILL THE REAL YOU AND FEED IT TO WHATEVER ANIMAL I COME ACROSS AND WHEN IT DIGESTS YOU AND SHITS YOU OUT I'LL BURN THE REMAINS AND LAUGH!"

My anger temporally melted away when I saw the fridge and my stomach growled.

"I'm hungry…" I whispered and walked to said fridge. I started digging in the bottom drawer for the lemon parfaits I always hide behind the cheese. Demyx knows he's not allowed to touch them.

_---Demyx---_

My face reddened for the second time today as Zexion was digging in the fridge. His-her?-pants… oh god. I glanced around the kitchen. Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, Larxene, Xigbar, Luxord and Vexen where all sitting at the island that resided in the middle of the large kitchen. Everyone was staring at me. I gulped.

"V-Vexen," I pointed at Zexion, "Why is Zexion a girl?"

Axel burst out laughed. Roxas gave him a wtf? look. Vexen looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Larxene looks like she was about to join Axel's fit of laugher. Marly did. Xigbar and Luxord shared a curious look. And Zexion finally got out of the fridge, holding his prized lemon parfait. He tossed me some cheese-which I caught-and stalked over to the stove. Which he sat on. Indian style. Good thing it's a new version. Yaknow? The ones with the cool burners that looks like it's just a big sticker stuck on an oven, or his ass would hurt. Trust me, I know. Anywho, that's beside the point.

Axel and Marly stop laughing after a minute. I walked over and leaned against the counter next to Zexion.

"Demyx, can you get me a spoon?" Zexion asked me. Axel spit out the… whatever he was drinking, and started laughing hysterically again. I set my cheese on the counter and got a spoon. I handed it to him. He thanked me and started attacking his breakfast.

Axel wouldn't stop laughing, so I broke off a bit of cheese from the chunk I had and shoved it in the hole in his face that he calls a mouth. Unfortunately that caused Roxas to start laughing. I sighed in annoyance.

Time to interrogate Vexen!~

I pulled out the pair of handcuffs Xigbar keeps in a drawer and cuffed Vexen to his chair.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" He yelled.

"Objection!" Zexion shot back.

"This isn't a court house…" Larxene hissed.

I took a bite of my cheese and paced back and forth. What to do, what to do…

Zexion finished his parfait (After many complaints about his longer-than-normal hair getting in it) and set it down on the counter beside him. He started to jump off the counter, but his foot was on the over door. Not the stove. So he fell. Onto me. We landed on the floor. In a **VERY** awkward position. I turned scarlet and squeaked.

"Ooooh! Getting frisky now are we, Zexion?" Xigbar teased from his spot between Larxene and Luxord.

"Sorry," Zexion whispered as he pushed on my chest to help himself up. He huffed at Xigbar. I hugged his head to my chest and rocked back and forth-completely forgetting about everyone else-and cooed, "It's okay, Zexy."

_---Axel---_

I suppressed the urge to crack up again. This is hilarious! Zexion is actually blushing. D'awww! So I decided to make a smartass remark.

"Hey, Zexion. You might want to change before you flash someone."

That did the trick. He- no. I'm going to call him she until he loses the boobs. Her jaw dropped and she turned a darker red.

"AXEL!" She yelled in disbelief. I cracked up as she pushed away from Demyx and ran out of the room.

"Wait! Zexy!" Demyx ran after her.

"Zexion! You'll need a bra!" Larxene yelled and also, ran after her.

Everyone cracked up at that.

_---Larxene---_

I followed Demyx who chased Zexion back to his room. When we got there Zexion had started to strip down, but decided against it after getting all but one button undone and started showing a little too much for comfort. Wimp.

I realized I forgot the bra, "Be right back."

I sprinted to my room and went straight for the most lacy lingerie I could find. (Buwahaha!)

I laughed all the way back to Zexion's room where I found a very confused looking Zexion bouncing slightly on his bed with Demyx pacing.

"What's going on here?" I asked, cocking my hip and raising an eyebrow.

Zexion swallowed thickly, "I… need to pee."

I let out a bark of laughter and stalked over to him, "Come on, dumbass."

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the bathroom after snagging his coat from his closet. I slammed the door behind us before Demyx could stop me. I sighed and threw the clothing I held in the corner. I glanced around the almost-too-small-for-two-people bathroom. The walls where stark white, the floors where a gray tile that also covered the shower/bath. The cabinet below the sink was a dark wood while the counter was what looked like a blue pearl granit.**[1]** Expensive.

I retrieved the lingerie I threw with his coat and held it up.

"No. Way. In. HELL!" He growled. I laughed.

"You should know, you've never sounded intimidating to me. Or Marly, or Xigbar or Saïx… well no one intimidates Saïx…" He glared at me and snatched the small bits of blue fabric out of my hand. I clasped my hands together. "Okay! Now take your clothes off."

"I'm not-" I held my hands up to stop him.

"No need," I turned around and leaned against the door. "Now do it."

I heard him grumble while stripping down.

"Put the 'underclothes' oooon~" I laughed evilly at my genius.

_---Demyx---_

Evil laughing? Oh god, what's going on in there! I paced back and forth across Zexy's room while Larxene held him captive in his bathroom. More laughing aaaand growl then grumble of defeat. I fell backwards onto his bed. Who knows what Larxene will do to him!

Just as my headache got to it's peak, the door opened. Well, more like was flung open. Larxene bolted out the door with… Zexy's coat?

"GET BACK HERE DAMNIT!"

Oooo! He's maaaad.

I stood up and took a step towards the bathroom door.

"Demyx! Don't come near." My blue haired crush sounded panicked.

Yeah, I should probably tell you. I've been crushing on Zexion for years now. I've been quiet about it though. I'm pretty sure Axel, Roxas, Saïx(You can't hide anything from that guy) and… Larxene. OH GOD WHAT DID SHE DO?!

"Z-Zexy? Are you okay?" A muffled reply came, followed by a crash. I ran to the door and slammed my fist on it. Once. Twice… No reply. I panicked. Badly. So, I flung the poor abused door open. I've never blushed to dark. Zexion was sprawled out on the floor in dark blue lingerie. There was blood on the side of the toilet and on the floor next to his head… wait, blood? I flailed and glanced around for something. People on TV always get some cloth to stop the bleeding. If he is still bleeding. I ignored my red face and knelt down. I hooked my arms under his and lifted. He limply fell onto me as I stood up. I started to shake at the site of his bloody matted hair.

Crap! Crap crap crap crap crap crapc rapc rpcfafjdekdfjsfdf!

I snatched the gray towel off the towel rack to my left and held it to his head. This isn't helping! I grabbed him by the waist and pretty much dragged him back into his room. He was surprisingly light.

I sat him down on the floor and ran around looking for SOMETHING for him to wear. It's not like I'm going to let him sit there half naked and bleeding while I go kill Larxene. I fidgeted with the chain on my organization coat. Ah! My coat! I got my coat off while trying not to shake so bad.

I stuffed his arms through the sleeves and started zipping it up as I ran towards the kitchen trying to keep from dropping poor Zexy.

_---Larxene---_

I growled in annoyance as Axel started making out with Roxas after he made some rude comment about something or other.

Xigbar slammed his alcoholic beverage on the table and sighed, "How'd the plan go?"

I chuckled and held up Zexion's coat, "Just as planned. Vexen, how long'll that potion last?"

"It will take a few days for it to wear off," Vexen poured some green liquid into a vial with blue liquid, then continued, "And we must wait before introducing anymore, too much could do damage,"

"You sure?" I questioned. Zexion is known to do some damage himself when he's really pissed. He nodded and walked to the fridge. (Dragging his chair with him.)

"LARXENE!" Oh shit. Demyx…. Wait, wasn't he suppose to be ogling Zexion in lingerie?

But noooo. He was charging in looking very pissed and slightly red faced. Hahaha! My part of the plan worked!

Except Zexion was cradled in his arms, looking very unconscious.

I stood up so fast my chair almost fell over.

"What happened?" I demanded.

Demyx slid Zexion onto the table(face down), making Axel and Roxas jump and stop making out in favor of staring at the bleeding slate-haired member incredulously.

He started babbling and bloody toilets and coats, but I only caught parts.

"Demyx," He huh?'d, "Shut up."

He groaned and started pacing again. I tilted Zexion's head down to get a better look at the wound. I grimaced and poked his head.

He twitched.

Yay! He's alive! Maybe now Demyx won't attempt homicide.

_---Zexion---_

Owwww. My head. It feels like I got hit in the head by a ton of bricks.

------------------

**[1]** Google it.

I wanted to upload today, so I'll finish typing it and update asap. 3

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

OH SHIT!

I uploaded the wrong file! D8

The chapter will be up soon.

DON'T KILL ME! ;;


End file.
